High School Love
by LovelyBunnie
Summary: Lucy transferred to FairyTail High and meets the craziest people and she thinks she's falling for a certain pinkette after he accidentally kissed her. NaLu, Gruvia and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I wrote the first two chapters for this on paper but after that I'm going with instincts. Hope you like it!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Lucy's P.O.V.**_

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am 17 years old, I have shoulder-length blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Today I start my first day at FairyTail High and I'm a nervous wreck. I'm worried that they won't like me. What they don't like my appearance? Why did they don't like my personality? I'll be alone eating my lunch on a toilet in the girls' bathroom!

 _Stop it Lucy!_ I mentally scold myself, _Today your gonna smile and be nice to everyone and make a few friends and make Mom proud._ I glanced at the picture of my mother on the dresser and the tears fell before I could stop them. "Mom I miss you, but I'm going to try to be happy for you 'cause I know that's what you would have wanted." I said as I wiped my face with the back of my hand, my voice trembling.

I fixed my school uniform which consist of a white shirt and a gray skirt, and hurried out the door. I was already late and on top of that I didn't eat breakfast. I guess I'll have to wait until lunch time.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

I walked through the doors of FairyTail High and made my way to my locker. My name's Natsu Dragneel, I'm 17 years old and I have spiky, salmon-coloured hair. My friends and I are very popular here mostly because we're good looking and athletic, but I never paid much attention to my fan girls because they would never understand who I am instead of what I seem like.

"Yo Flame-brain!"

I turned to see my best friend/rival Gray Fullbuster, walking towards me as I took the books I need out of my locker.

"Yeah Ice-Princess," I answered.

"Just giving you a heads up," he said with a look of fear on his face, "Erza said that there's going to be a new student in our class today."

"So?"

"So...if we're not there to welcome he/she, Erza'll kill us!" Gray yelled. "Remember what happened the last time!" We both shuddered as remembered the beating Erza gave us because we were not present to meet Gajeel and Juvia when they transferred from Phantom Lord High. ,at that moment the bell rang for the first class of the of the day.

"Let's go !" I made a run for it, dodging students as we go. At one point I pushed a guy out of the way but I quickly apologized while running. Unfortunately Gray and I arrived late and we could feel the intensity of Erza's glare.

She looked mad.

We quickly made it to our seats while avoid meeting the red-head's gaze.

"Gihi, late again Salamander? I guess because your head is full of so much shit that you can't remember to set your fucking alarm." Gajeel sneered from his desk.

"Shut up metal-head!" I yelled at him. He's my but, man, he can be so irritating. "I broke my alarm clock anyway."

"Idiot."

"You wanna go, Gajeel!" I jumped up with my fists clenched, ready to punch his lights out.

"Anytime, anyplace."

I was about to beat the living shit out of him when I heard a voice said, "I hope you two weren't planning on fighting and smear the school's good name." My body went stiff with fright as both of us turned to see Erza scowling at us with a dark aura around her. If looks could kill, we would be impaled with a spear right now.

O-of c-c-course n-not Erza." I stuttered as I sat back down in my seat, scared shitless. Gajeel just grunted and went back to his seat. Damn that jerk! I almost got my ass kicked by Erza because of him. I decided to just look out the window while I wait for Gildartz to come to class. After two minutes I got thirsty and I left the classroom to get a drink.

At the vending machine, I decided on a chocolate milk. I slipped the money in the machine, pushed a button, took the milk and drank it one gulp.

As I walked back to class, I began to think about the new student we haven't met yet. Are they gonna be stuck-up and bratty? Will they be annoying or friendl-

My thoughts got cut off when I bumped into someone. I lost my balance and fell on top of them. Now falling on top of them wasn't bad, what shocked me was that MY lips were on HERS! Her eyes(which were a beautiful shade of brown) were as large as dinner plates mirroring my own expression. When she whimpered, I recovered from shocked and pulled away from her lips and stood quickly.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized frantically to the blonde-haired girl. "I didn't mean to! It w-was an a-accident!" I looked down at her and realize I was getting a great view of her panties. It was pink and lacy. I wonder how she would look with it on and nothing else...

HUH?! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! I JUST MET HER. I shook all the pervy thoughts out of my head offered my hand to help her up. She took it and I helped her up. I was about to apologize again when head the bell rang for first period. I ran back to class, thinking that I should apologize at lunch.

 **Whew! Thanks guys for the support for my previous fanfic. As you can tell I really I like the fairy tale anime, don't worry I have other anime that I like so don't worry. It's just that Natsu and Lucy inspire most of the plots and can you really blame me, the two of them are just adorable whether in anime or fan fiction. If I get atleast 10 or more reviews from this chapter, I'll upload a GaLe fanfic.**

 **Lovely signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal P.O.V.**

Lucy was mortified. What the hell just happened?! This was not a part of her goals she had when she decided to transfer here. Getting her first kiss stolen by a stranger! Not mention that he had PINK HAIR! Then again, he was sorta cute.

She sighed and decided to worry about it later, right now she needed to get to class. _Can't be late on the the first day_ , she thought.

 **Inside the classroom**

Gildartz Clive walked in to the noisy classroom and silence them the only way he could. "Shut up, you snot-nosed brats!" he hollered, nearly blowing there eardrums through their asses. "We have a new student joining us and I want you to all make her feel at home. Got it, brats?" They nodded. "Please come in and introduce yourself."

The door swung open and the new student walked in. She was tall and curvy and have beautiful blonde hair that seems to glow like a halo. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, please take care of me."

"Whoa, she's gorgeous!" Loke exclaimed.

"Juvia hopes she's not another rival for Gray-sama's love."

"Do you guys think she might like book?"

Gihi, maybe. Ya never know 'til ya ask her Shrimp."

The whole class, except Natsu who wasn't paying attention, was talking amongst themselves about Lucy.

"Quiet!" Gildartz shouted, making Lucy nearly jumping out of her skin. "You idiots can get to know her while I get the register." With that he left.

A girl with red hair walked up to Lucy. "Hi, my name is Erza. I'm the class president."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Let me introduce you too my friends," she said as few people approached them. "This is Levy McGarden."

"Hi, can I call you Lu-chan?"

Lucy smiled. "Sure can I call you Levy-chan?"

"Yeah let's talk more at lunch." Levy could see Erza's saying hurry-up-i-dont-have-all-day.

Then a scary looking guy with piercings all over his body walked up. "Hey ya bunny-girl. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to m- _BUNNY-GIRL?!_

Erza chuckled and gave Lucy a smile. "Don't worry Gajeel doesn't mean anything by it. He gives everyone nicknames. This Gajeel Redfox."

They shook hands.

Next a boy with raven coloured hair and dark blue eyes came up to her. "Hey my name is Gray Fu-" but before he could finish his sentence, Lucy encase him in a big hug.

"It's been a long time since I've last seen you!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Ack! I see you still give out bone-crushing hugs. Seriously Lucy! Let go, your gonna break my spine!"

Lucy immediately let go. "Oh sorry." she apologized, her face red.

"You two know each other?" Erza inquired.

"Oh yeah, my parents used to do business with Lucy's parents and they took me along with them. We used to play together. But then we eventually moved here."

The red-head nodded satisfied with his answer. Another blue-haired girl approached her. "I'm Juvia Locksar and Gray-sama is MINE! Got that love rival."

"Uh...okay?" Lucy did not what to say. She just met her and she was already. "Oh, uh, no need to worry Juvia I'm not interested in Gray like that."

"Okay, love rival."

Lucy sweatdropped. She then met Cana Alberona , Elfman and Mirajane Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed and Jellal.

Lucy noticed that Erza turned beet-red as introduced them. _She must really like him,_ she thought wryly, _they'd look cute together._

"And this is Natsu Dragneel." Erza gestured to someone sitting at the near a window.

Her eyes trailed in the direction Erza was pointing to see a pink-haired you sitting at the window. He turned his head in their direction, hearing his name being called.

Lucy froze on the spot as he walked up to her. His eyes widened when he saw her. Erza hit upside his head, snapping him out of his trance. "Don't be rude, you moron! Introduce yourself."

Natsu cleared his throat. "Uh...yeah I'm uh, Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Lucy then fainted.

 **Hey guys sorry for the late update. I've been pretty busy lately. I hope it cools down soon.**

 **Lovely signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal P.O.V.**

 **Infirmary**

Lucy laid on one of the many beds in the school's infirmary. She groaned and slightly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light. She blinked a couple times until her foggy vision focused on someone sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who brought you here."

Lucy's eyes cleared up immediately when she recognized who that voice belong to, even though she only met him a while ago. What was his name again...

"...Natsu?"

He smiled and she felt her heart beat so fast it was going to jump out her chest. "Oh, you remembered my name. That's nice of you," Natsu said, "I was worried there when you suddenly fainted."

Lucy blushed and looked away. "My name is Lucy and why are you so worried about me? I mean, you just met me."

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be worried about you?" Natsu countered.

"No, I just didn't expect it one my first day." _I also didn't expect my first kiss to be stolen._

"Listen about earlier-" his words got interrupted by his phone. She couldn't help smiling and a chuckle escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?"

"No, it's just... that's one of my favourite songs."

He blinked. "So you're smiling because of that." He cocked his 0head to the side and gave her a concerned look. "How hard did you hit your head?"

He laughed and dodged the pillow thrown by an angry Lucy. "Shut up and answer your phone!"

Natsu answered his phone. "Yeah?"

"NATSU!" a very upset Erza bellowed. "Where are you? And where's Lucy? Did you do something to her? I swear, if you make her cry I'll cut your balls off and feed them to Happy!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Lucy looked at her pink-haired classmate to see him looking terrified of however he was talking to on the phone. _Must be his dad or something,_ she thought.

"Yeah, she's awake!" There was a pause and he said in a calmer tone, "Okay, I'll bring her now." He hung up and turned his gaze towards her.

"That was Erza, she said that I should bring you to lunch."

"Lunch! You mean I missed my classes!" Lucy screamed, freaking out. "H-how am I going to get the notes I missed."

Natsu looked at the blonde worried about her school work and couldn't help but think she was weird but cute.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. What was that about? He'd never thought that a girl was cute. This new girl was having a strange effect on him. He couldn't concentrate in class either, his mind kept drifting off to thoughts of her. What kind of person she was she was, what kind of food she like, does she likes cats and dragons? Random thoughts about just popped in his brain. What's wrong with him? Was it just a mere curiosity? He didn't know, she was such a mystery to him.

Natsu shook head. Now was not the time to be having these thoughts, he had to take Lucy to the lcafeteria before Erza castrated him.

"Calm down Luce, I'll give you the notes, so come on let's go eat."

Lucy calmed down a bit. "Okay." She was silent for a moment before she looked and said, "Luce?"

Natsu flinched and blushed. "Uh, yeah? You don't like it?" he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"No... it's okay I guess." She smiled at him.

"Alright!" He couldn't explain it, but he was really happy that she liked his nickname for her. "Let's go, Erza is getting impatient. She wants you to have lunch with us."

Lucy was confused. "Huh? Why?"

He looked at her like she asked the most obvious question in world. "Because we're friends, weirdo." He ruffled her hair and led her to the cafeteria, to a table where a few people from her class and some she didn't recognize.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I type these on my phone and it can be a real bother sometimes. I'm wrote a story sometime a go about Romeo and Wendy were Wendy goes into heat. Review me and let me know if you want to see my imagination dirty Wendy's innocence!**

 **Lovely signing out!**


End file.
